What The?
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble ngaco Naruto! "Sumpah, aku ini ngigit! Bukannya nyium leher Sasuke!" teriak Orochimaru dramatis.
1. Naruto chap 49

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Onehot Drabble Naruto chap 49, OoC, Gaje dan sedikit fakta yang diputarbalikkan!**

.

**Just for fun**

.

Lagi-lagi tubuh kedua orang itu tidak bisa digerakkan. Sasuke, padahal dia sudah yakin sekali kalau orang [musuh] di depannya ini sudah ia kalahkan dengan elemen api Ryuuka no jutsu. Tapi kenyataannya, orang itu masih belum mati juga.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Sasuke di tengah kesulitan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya akibat hawa membunuh dari musuhnya ini.

"Namaku Orochimaru. Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi…lewatilah ujian ini walaupun kau harus bertarung dengan kematian dan bertaruh nyawa.." ucap orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu dengan pede-nya.

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan korek api dari balik celana dalamnya dan langsung membakar surat gulungan milik tim 7 tersebut.

"Akh! Gulungannya!" pekik Sakura. Untuk masalah kaget setengah mati, jangan ditanya lagi. Padahal mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini. Tapi surat gulungan yang merupakan syarat lulus ujian chuunin babak kedua, malah dibumihanguskan oleh orang berambut panjang ini.

"A-apa sih yang kau katakan? Kami tidak mau melihat wajah cabulmu untuk yang kedua kalinya!" teriak Sakura jujur.

Orochimaru terkekeh jelek. "Fufu…aku tidak akan membiarkannya..." gumamnya. Jarinya telah membentuk segel.

_Set!_

Tiba-tiba saja leher Orochimaru memanjang dan bergerak ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan ini. Benar-benar kengerian yang luar biasa!

_Gret!_

Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, Orochimaru menggigit leher sebelah kiri Sasuke. Ya, menggigit leher. Tapi apa yang dilihat Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sasuke itu berbeda.

'Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-kurang ajaaar! O-orang ini berani-beraninya mencium leher putih jenjang Sasuke-kun!' batin Sakura menggeram.

Seumur-umur dia suka sama Sasuke, belum pernah sekalipun ada kesempatan buat nyium Sasuke. Sedangkan orang berambut panjang yang notabane-nya musuh mereka dan orang sok kenal ini, sudah berani mencium leher Sasuke? Sialan!

"Uaaaghh…" Sasuke jatuh gelundungan sambil memegang lehernya yang sakit bukan main. Ini bahkan lebih panas dari koyo ekstra cabe. Leher Sasuke serasa disetrika saja!

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun? Dasar kampret!" teriak Sakura menunjuk Orochimaru. Tidak tega rasanya melihat Sasuke mencakar-cakar tanah akibat menahan rasa sakit di lehernya itu.

"Kuberi hadiah perpisahan.." Orochimaru mulai memendekkan lehernya kembali. Tapi tak disangka, Sakura yang tubuhnya sudah bisa bergerak lagi, mencengkram rambut panjang Orochimaru. Sehingga acara memendekkan lehernya agak tersendat-sendat.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Orochimaru dengan paniknya sambil berusaha menarik-narik rambutnya yang dijambak oleh Sakura ini.

"Kau…berani-beraninya ya mencium leher Sasuke-kun!"

"A-APA?"

"Rasakan iniiii…" Sakura dengan beringasnya menarik kepala Orochimaru sehingga leher elastisnya semakin memanjang saja. Kemudian Sakura melilitkan leher Orochimaru ke beberapa pohon dan mengikat lehernya dengan erat bak melakukan simpul tali pramuka.

"Tobaaat…ampuuun…"

"Sumpah! Aku ini ngigit, bukannya nyium leher Sasuke!" jerit Orochimaru dengan dramatisnya.

"Alasan!" bentak Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kunai dari tas ninja-nya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung memangkas habis rambut panjang Orochimaru yang menurut Sakura telah mengalahkan keindahan rambut panjang miliknya.

"Jangaaaan…"

Yang terdengar hanya jerit pilu seseorang yang rambutnya sedang digunduli di hutan kematian sore ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…sudah dimulai ya?" gumam seorang wanita yang merupakan penguji ujian chuunin babak kedua ini saat mendengar jeritan seseorang dari dalam hutan.

"Tapi Orochimaru dimana ya? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya!"

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Haih…pendek nian~ gaje and jayus lagiii…gak tahu kenapa pas baca komik Naruto pas bagian ini tiba-tiba bayangannya langsung kayak gini!

Kebayang gak sih Orochimaru jadi gundul? Wkwkwkwkwk…Kabuto pasti illfeel abiss! XDD

Niatnya sih mau terus ngelanjutin drabble-drabble ngaco kayak gini. Hehehe….jadi kalo ada yang mau baca-baca lagi, di alert aja yo! Tapi harus sekalian review loh~ Hohoho

Makasih juga buat yang udah baca fic gaje ini~

Ciao!


	2. Naruto Shippuden eps166

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Warning : drabble Naruto Shippuden eps.166, OoC, sangat pendek, bahasa lebay, Gaje, edan dah pokoknya mah!**

* * *

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia masih kuat. Ya, ia masih kuat untuk berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menghancurkan besi-besi yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali itu. Walaupun dirasa tubuhnya terasa sakit amat sangat dan darah segar mengucur pelan dari kepala lalu membasahi wajahnya, Hinata masih sanggup berjalan.

Untuk kali inilah ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ada seseorang yang harus ia tolong sekarang. Seseorang yang dari awal menyuruhnya untuk segera lari dari tempat ini. Seseorang yang menyerukkan kata 'Semangat!' saat ia bertarung melawan Neji di ujian Chuunin. Dan juga seseorang yang selalu menjadi inspirasi dan selalu berkata kalau kita tidak boleh menyerah ataupun mundur dalam kondisi apapun juga. Naruto…

Beberapa langkah selanjutnya, Hinata terjatuh. Ia terisak. Semuanya belum berakhir sampai di sini. Ia masih sanggup merangkak ke arah Naruto. Ia harus sampai ke tempat orang yang disayanginya itu.

Sementara Pein yang melihatnya, hanya memasang wajah angkuhnya saja.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Melihat begitu gigihnya gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Hentikan, Hinata!" bisik Naruto sambil membuang muka dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bawah. Tidak sanggup lagi melihat Hinata yang rela sampai seperti ini untuk menolongnya. Dirasa dirinya begitu sangat menyedihkan dan tidak berguna! Naruto benar-benar malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ia sudah berlatih keras selama ini? Tapi tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup melindungi teman yang disayanginya itu.

"Kyaaaa!" jeritan seseorang membuat Naruto tersentak lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya ke samping, Pein sedang menutup hidungnya dengan tisu.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Aku suka banget adegan bak telenovela kayak giniii! Gak sia-sia aku dateng ke Konoha!" teriak Pein dengan pose memegang pipinya yang cubby itu. Najeees!

"HEH, KAMU!" bentak Pein sambil menunjuk Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget. "Kamu ngerangkaknya lebih cepet lagi dong! Ini kapan nyampenya ke si Naruto?" protesnya.

"Go-gomen..i-ini juga a-aku sedang be-berusaha.." lirih Hinata. Gak tahu apa si Pein kalo tubuhnya Hinata ini sakit bukan main akibat diombang-ambing ke atas ke bawah sama dia?

"POKOKNYA LEBIH CEPET LAGII!" Pein masih terus ngoceh yang intinya supaya Hinata lebih cepetan lagi ngerangkaknya. Sementara itu Hinata udah pingsan daritadi. Naruto juga lebih milih opsi yang ditawarkan sama Hinata : pura-pura pingsan.

"Malu-maluin banget gue kalah sama orang model beginian!" bisik Naruto sambil menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya ke tanah.

Lha? Terus Konoha gimana dong?

**FIN

* * *

**

Daku sangat sukaaa episode ini! XDD NaruHina-nya kerasa banget! Sugoi dah buat Kishimoto sensei. Tapi minus Pein yang tereak-tereak gaje kaya di atas. Yang bagian itu gak usah dipeduliin.

Agak heran juga si Pein masih bisa diem-diem ajip ngeliat adegan kayak gini. Kenapa gak terharu sama sekali? Dan tanyakan kenapa Naruto malah masang tampang bodoh pas liat Hinata diombang-ambing sama si Pein! DX

Oya, ngemeng-ngemeng, ada yang tau episode Naruto Shippuden yang tim Taka mandi di onsen? Yang Sasuke sama si Karin mandi bareng. HAH? APA?

Wkwkwkw…bercanda! Kok bisa ya si Sasuke masih stay cool aja ngeliat Karin cuma pake handuk doang? Harusnya tuh Sasuke bilang: "A-a-a-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan di onsen pria?" sambil nutup matanya gitu!-image Uchiha langsung mental- emang dasar gaje tuh bocah!

Kapan lagi liat Sasuke yang mandi cuma pake handuk di pinggang? Terakhir liat kan pas dulu sama tim 7 yang pengen liat wajah Kakashi itu.

Sasuke : "Kurang ajar! Lu kate gue kagak mandi selama 3 taon terakhir ini, hah?"*Author dishishi rendan*

Hah, sampe lupa! Sekarang kan ultahnya Naruto. Hohoho…tolong bungkusin Minato buat saya yah, Naruto! X3 Akhir kata, mind to review, minna-san~

Ciao!


	3. Naruto chap 12

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Drabble Naruto chap.12, OOC, pendek, ngaco, Gaje, dan yang lainnya diblender jadi satu!**

.

**Just for fun!**

* * *

Kali ini pandangan tim tujuh plus Tazuna, sedang terarah pada sesosok pria jangkung berpakaian corak polkadot yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Sekilas pria itu terlihat seperti AMD alias Abri Masuk Desa.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya. Sejurus kemudian, dia mengenali sosok tersebut. "Wah, wah bukannya ini Zabuza Momochi, ninja yang menghilang dari desa Kirigakure…" ujar Kakashi melihat ke arah orang yang bernama Zabuza yang berdiri di atas pohon itu.

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya. Melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang siap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung.

'Siaaap..'

'Majuuu..'

_Gubrak!_

Naruto jatuh tersungkur gara-gara tersandung batu. Mungkin saking semangatnya kali ya?

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Kalian mengganggu. Minggirlah!" katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya. "Dia ini berbeda dengan ninja yang tadi!" Kakashi menegaskan.

"Kalau begini terus, agak merepotkan, ya.." perlahan tapi pasti, Kakashi mulai membuka ikat kepala yang menghalangi mata kirinya tersebut. Dan terpampanglah mata merah karena iritasi ringan.

Zabuza ber-fufu ria. "Sepertinya kau adalah Kakashi, si sharingan…" ucapnya. "Maaf saja, tapi aku akan- kyaaaa.."

Zabuza jatuh dari pohon karena terpeleset pedangnya sendiri.

_Bruak!_

Dia buru-buru berdiri, dan dengan gesitnya Zabuza langsung memanjat pohon tersebut. Otomatis semua orang yang melihat tingkahnya yang gaje itu langsung sweatdrop parah! Bahkan Kakashi menutup kembali mata sharingannya karena tak mampu menahan malu yang amat sangat. Halah.

"Ekhem, sampai mana tadi?" Zabuza berdehem dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi hal yang memalukan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Oh, iya. Kita ulang lagi. Sepertinya kau adalah Kakashi, si sharingan…maaf saja, tapi aku akan…woiii…mau pada kemana? Aku belum selesai!" Zabuza berteriak geram melihat Kakashi dan yang lainnya malah ngeloyor pergi begitu saja. Membuat dirinya gondok setengah mati.

"WOIII…AKU BELUM NGELUARIN JURUS NAGA AIR NIH!" teriak Zabuza, lagi.

"Ayo, ayo kita pergi saja! Malu-maluin banget harus ngelawan ninja kayak dia!" bisik Kakashi pada Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna. Yang lainnya hanya menurut saja.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Kata Ui :**

Mampus dah! Bener-bener OOC banget tuh si Zabuza!*digorok*

Ah, seperti biasa, ini hanyalah iseng-iseng aja. Pendek? Memang. Gaje? Memang.

Mind to review, minna-san? And makasih juga buat yang udah baca!

Ciao!


	4. Naruto episode 109

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Drabble Naruto episode 109, OOC, pendek, ngaco, Gaje, dan yang lainnya diblender jadi satu!**

.

**Just for fun!**

**

* * *

**

Malam ini benar-benar terasa sunyi. Hanya cahaya rembulanlah yang setia menyinari jalanan gelap nan sunyi tempat dimana Sakura bersikeras mempertahankan salah satu anggota tim tujuh tersebut.

Sakura mengeratkan tangannya di dada. Inilah saatnya. Saatnya dia mengutarakan perasaannya yang telah lama dia pendam pada rekan satu tim-nya ini. Walaupun akan dibilang 'Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!', Sakura sudah siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Rembulan mulai tertutup awan.

"Aku sebenarnya…sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke!" Sakura mulai terisak. "Kalau kau mau tinggal di sini bersamaku, aku janji aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Terus kita akan menikah dan mempunyai lima belas anak kembar, lalu membina rumah tangga yang sakinah, mawadah dan warahmah!" lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mungkin dia ketiduran.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon yang menyehatkan dari Sasuke, Sakura kembali melanjutkan pidato-nya yang diberi judul 'Pengutaraan Perasaan' yang belum selesai tadi.

"Kalau semua itu tidak bisa…" sedikit demi sedikit, awan mulai bergerak dan rembulan kembali menerangi jalanan sepi itu. "..bawalah aku pergi bersamamu, Sasuke! [menggendongmu pun aku rela!]" bisik Sakura dengan suara parau.

Hening.

Perlahan, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi kata-katanya itu loh!

"Kau ini benar-benar…sangat menyebalkan!" ucapnya enteng. Senyuman manis masih tersungging di wajah Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mulai berbalik dan melangkah pasti.

"Tunggu, jangan pergiiii!" Sakura mulai berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Kalau kau pergi juga, aku akan berteriak kalau kau telah memperkosa aku!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata dari Sakura barusan. Pergi meninggalkan desa dengan imej pemerkosa anak gadis orang, bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan.

Mendingan punya imej pengkhianat desa dengan membantai klan sendiri kali, daripada dicap merkosa anak orang.

Sasuke berbalik. Dengan kecepatan dan ninjutsu yang oke punya, dia mulai berlari ke arah Sakura, tapi…

_Gabrug!_

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur gara-gara kepleset botol susu. Siapakah pemilik botol susu ini, masih misteri.

Dan sebagai tambahan, ciuman kelima Sasuke direbut paksa oleh jalanan berhotmik malam itu.

Melihat Sasuke yang lengah, Sakura memulai aksi jeritannya. "TOLONG…TOLONG…NARUTOO..GURU KAKASHI! BAPAK-BAPAK, IBU-IBU SEMUA YANG ADA DI SINI!" Sakura berteriak histeris.

Tak lama, lampu-lampu di jalanan dan rumah-rumah di desa Konoha itu mulai menyala. Situasi jadi terang benderang.

"A-ada apa, Sakura-chan!" terlihat Naruto berlari-lari panik sambil membawa semangkuk ramen di tangannya. Di belakangnya, paman Teuchi -pemilik ramen- juga ikut menyusul. Naruto kan belum bayar!

Kemudian disusul dengan guru Kakashi yang hanya memakai sarung di pinggangnya, Ino yang lagi maskeran, Hinata dan Neji yang pake piyama, Lee yang bawa-bawa obor bareng guru Gai, terus- akh, pokoknya semua warga desa Konoha pada dateng deh!

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tsunade berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam pada Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura menelan ludah. Gak nyangka reaksinya bakalan heboh kayak gini. "Itu, Hokage-sama.." nelen ludah lagi "..Sasuke..dia mau kabur dari desa dan menjadi pengikut Orochimaru!"

_Trek!_

"APAH?" mendengar nama Orochimaru disebut-sebut, terlintaslah bayangan Orochimaru sedang tersenyum yang jarinya membentuk huruf V di otak Tsunade dan Naruto. Nista amet!

"TEMEEE!" bentak Naruto pada rekan satu tim-nya yang belum bangun-bangun juga dari keterpurukannya.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "SEMUANYA! BAWA UCHIHA SASUKE, IKAT DAN KURUNG DIA DI RUANG BAWAH TANAH KUIL NAKANO!" komando ini sukses membuat Sasuke mengalami rabun senja.

Dalam sedetik saja, Sasuke sudah berhasil digotong oleh orang-orang desa meninggalkan jalanan ini. Sepintas ini terlihat seperti upacara bon odori.

"De-dendamkuuu.." Sasuke menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke arah gerbang desa, tempat dimana dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan. Malah gak jadi.

**Fin

* * *

**

.

.

"Ih, Tuan Sasuke lama banget sih!" gerutu Tayuya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Melirik ketiga teman sejawatnya yang daritadi udah ngorok duluan.

**Fin

* * *

**

.

.

"Aaarggghh….dimana Sasuke! Dimana Sasuke!"

"Gawat! Siapkan suntikkan sapi dan gas air mata. Tuan Orochimaru mulai ngamuk lagi!" Kabuto mulai uring-uringan.

**Fin [asli]

* * *

**

**Kata Ui:**

Argh, saya geregetan sama episode ini. Kenapa Naruto gak nganterin Sakura pulang coba?*nimpuk Naruto* kenapa? Kunaon? Why? Nande?

Kimimaro: "kalo gini ceritanya sih, gue gak bakalan muncul donk!"

Karin: "Gue juga!"

Sai: "Gue apalagi. Secara gitu, gue pemeran pembantu [wkwkwkw] yang fashionable abissss! Shippuden gak bakalan laku kalo gak ada gue!"

Orochimaru: "Huhuhu…padahal aku udah jahitin baju yang seksi banget buat Sasuke~"

Udah ah, bincang bencongnya! Anyway, review lagi? Dan makasih juga udah setia baca fic ini.

Ciao!


	5. Naruto chap 345

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Warning: **sebelum baca,gosok gigi dulu, cuci kaki, terus baca do'a dan…ZZzz…ZZzzz…ZZZ…*kapan bacanya kalo ngorok?*

Buka komik Naruto vol.38 chap.343, OOC, pendek, ngaco, Gaje, absurd gila!

.

**Just for fun!**

**

* * *

**

Orochimaru terlihat sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Baru saja ia ditinggalkan oleh Kabuto keluar tadi, membawa obat.

"Uhuk..uhuk..hahaha..uhuk.."

Orochimaru ini benar-benar tokoh antagonis sejati! Dalam kondisinya yang sedang buruk itu, dia masih saja bisa tertawa laknat.

_Drakkk!_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sinar berbentuk seperti pedang tajam menusuk pintu kamar dan dengan tepatnya menusuk sampai ke tangan kiri Orochimaru.

Dia meringis kesakitan. Perubahan wujud seperti ini belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Siapa?" setengah ragu, Orochimaru bertanya pada si pemilik chakra di luar kamarnya tersebut.

_Jrak! Jrak! Jrak!_

Pintu kamar langsung tersayat-sayat dengan mudahnya. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah Sasuke dengan wajah stoic-nya seperti biasa. Tangan kirinya mengarahkan chakra semakin dalam pada Orochimaru. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah membetulkan letak kimono-nya, karena bahunya sedikit terekspos.

Buat apa coba Sasuke melakukan itu? Lagipula daripada menutupi bahu, sebaiknya dia tutupi saja dadanya itu. Orochimaru sudah kenyang melihatnya.

"Orochimaru…kau lebih lemah dariku. Aku sudah tak perlu menyerahkan tubuhku padamu!" dengan bicara seperti itu, segel gaib Sasuke mulai muncul.

Sorot mata Orochimaru semakin menajam. "Berani juga bicaramu…Dasar anak ayam Uchiha!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Huh!" Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau bukan anak ayam, kau pasti takkan mengambilku kan? Ayo mengaku saja!" tantang Sasuke.

"Begitu kan? Si jenius yang dikagumi sebagai 'Trio Ninja' ah, tidak. Atau harus kusebut, 'Trio Macan'?"

_Twich!_

Urat di kening Orochimaru langsung bermunculan. Masa dia disamakan dengan trio yang suka memutar-mutar rambutnya itu? Bagusan juga rambut dia kemana-mana kaleee.

"Orang jenius seperti apapun akan turun jadi gembel di depan nama Uchiha!" Sasuke mulai maju, dan menyerang Orochimaru. Tusukkan chakra Sasuke menancap hingga menembus dinding tedekat.

_Wussshh! _

Sesuatu keluar dari mulut Orochimaru, lalu menghambur ke belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan sesosok makhluk yang tidak sedap dipandang.

"Belut besar bercorak polkadot… tak ku sangka itu wujud aslimu!"

"Pantas saja kau menginginkan tubuhku yang indah ini. Wujud aslimu sungguh sangat memuakkan!" ujar Sasuke sarkastis.

"Sudah jangan banyak cingcong kau! SERAHKAN TUBUHMU PADAKUUUU…" Orochimaru mulai ngamuk dan langsung menyerang Sasuke.

_Batsss!_

_Jrasss!_

Sasuke mulai meloncat dan melakukan salto. Dia melakukan aksi menendang, menangkis, memukul, menggulingkan, menusuk, memotong, menguliti, membakar, menggoreng, mengamen(?) dan meng-meng- yang lainnya.

* * *

Kabuto berjalan di lorong gelap ini. Dia baru saja selesai meramu obat panjang umur untuk Orochimaru. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat darah yang menyembur dari arah kamar Orochimaru.

Tak lama keluarlah sosok yang Kabuto kenali sebagai Sasuke itu.

"Kabuto?" Sasuke menoleh dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sampai Sasuke melewatinya, Kabuto hanya bisa terdiam.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kabuto bertanya juga. "Kau yang sekarang…sebenarnya yang mana?"

Suara Kabuto sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Dengan tenangnya Sasuke kembali menoleh dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Menurutmu yang mana?" katanya.

_Syuut!_

Sharingan Sasuke aktif dan memperlihatkan pada Kabuto apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Orochimaru.

Dalam dunia genjutsu, Sasuke dengan hebatnya memotong belut-jelmaan si Orochimaru, mengirisnya kemudian diberi bumbu, digoreng dan terakhir disantap dengan nasi hangat.

Ke-kejam!

Sharingan dinon-aktifkan. Kabuto terengah-engah dengan keringat mengucur pelan di dahinya. Dia sweatdrop rupanya.

"Jadi…Tuan Orochimaru…mati?" bisiknya.

"Ya ealah! Masih nanya lagi lu!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi sebelum dia menghilang di belokan sana, Sasuke sempat menoleh sebentar pada Kabuto yang masih saja terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oh, iya. Di kamar masih ada sisa belutnya, kau boleh memakannya juga kalau kau mau!" dan Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Kabuto.

Bisul pecah!

Tiba-tiba saja Kabuto langsung berlari kencang ke arah kamar. 'Mudah-mudahan belut gorengnya masih sisa,' batinnya sedikit berharap.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Kata Ui:**

Ahihihihihi!*ketawa Bernard* Satu lagi drabble ngaco dari daku! Dan kenapa harus belut? Soalnya saya gak suka belut. Teringat saat lomba masukkin belut ke dalam botol pas tujuh belas agustusan. Mereka licin banget. Kalo kata cewek-cewek Konoha, Sasuke itu kayak belut. Sulit dipegang. Haha..

Nah, ntu belut nanti keluar lagi pas pertarungan sama Itachi. Tapi masa nanti Susano'o ngelawan belut sih? Gak elit banget. Lho daripada saya bikin cumi, lebih gak elit lagi kan?

Well, makasih buat yang udah setia sama fic gejebo ini. Review lagi? Nanti dikasih belut goreng deh.

Ciao!


	6. Naruto chap 222

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.**  
**

**Drabble Naruto chap.222, OoC, Gajebo, absurd dan parah gila!**

.**  
**

**J U S T F O R F U N **

.

* * *

.

Senja kala itu begitu terlihat indah. Itachi dan Sasuke duduk santai di teras rumah, memandangi langit sore berwarna keorangean yang sebentar lagi tergantikan oleh kelamnya langit malam.

"Khukhu jadi tampan juga harus dipikirkan. Kalau kau punya ketampanan, kau akan dikucilkan dan jadi angkuh…"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar Itachi bicara. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa hubungannya ketampanan dan hidup dikucilkan oleh orang-orang. Baginya, ini benar-benar kata-kata yang berat untuk anak usia tujuh tahun ke bawah seperti dirinya. Lagipula, ini terkesan sangat narsis sekali, bro!

_BRAKK! _

Sebuah suara dari arah depan rumah, membuat Itachi dan Sasuke kaget.

"WOY, ITACHI ADA!"

"CEPAT KELUAR! KAMI MAU BICARA!"

Buru-buru Itachi berlari menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Dilihatnya, tiga orang pria satu klan dengannya, Uchiha, tengah berdiri dengan tampang marah dan kesal di depan pintu rumahnya.

Berhubung keterbatasannya informasi mengenai tiga orang tersebut, marilah kita panggil mereka dengan inisial: AB [untuk pria yang rambutnya putih dan matanya merem terus], SM [untuk pria yang rambutnya paling panjang dan wajahnya paling songong] dan RD [untuk pria yang punya tahi lalat di keningnya]

"Ada apa…? Sampai semuanya datang?" tanya Itachi bingung. Seingatnya, ia tidak terlibat dalam kasus video skandal Sabaku no Ariel dan Cut Temari. Kenapa jadi banyak orang yang datang ke rumahnya?

Sementara Sasuke, hanya mengintip di balik dinding tak jauh dari tempat Itachi berdiri. Alasannya adalah untuk mencuri dengar.

"Ini tentang peristiwa bunuh diri Uchiha Shisui dengan cara menenggelamkan diri di sumur dekat kuil Nakano!"

'Me-menenggelamkan diri ke sumur?' batin Sasuke terkaget-kaget.

"Kami dari Pasukan Keamanan memutuskan untuk mengadakan penyelidikan menyeluruh!" ujar SM dengan wajah serius.

"Ini pesan bunuh diri yang ditulis Shisui. Kami sudah menganalisa tulisannya. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang ditulis oleh Shisui!" kata AB yang tengah merogoh sesobek kertas berwarna merah jambu dari sakunya dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

Itachi menerimanya dan sekilas tampak membaca isi tulisan di sobekan kertas kecil tersebut.

**Aku sudah muak menghadapi misi. Kalau terus begini, tidak ada masa depan untuk Uchiha. Begitu juga aku…Aku tidak bisa lagi menyimpang dari 'jalan' lebih dari ini. **

Itachi menegakkan kembali kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti isi dari surat ini!"

"Ya, sama! Kami pun tidak mengerti sama sekali!" tukas AB dengan bangganya.

"Sulit untuk berpikir bahwa laki-laki seperti itu meninggalkan benda seperti ini dan bunuh diri dengan cara tidak elit!" SM menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Paham akan maksud pandangan tersebut, Itachi bicara, "Lebih baik kalian tidak menilai orang…hanya dari penampilan dan persepsi kalian!" ucapnya lembut. Aish!

"Yang penting, pesan itu kutitipkan padamu. Bawa itu dan minta Anbu untuk berpartisipasi dalam penyelidikkan!" ujar AB mulai berbalik badan dan ketiga mulai melangkah pergi.

"Ku harap ada petunjuk," gumam AB dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar Itachi mendengarnya.

RD terus berjalan pergi tapi menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan ekor matanya. "Lalu, kami juga punya jalan lain dalam Anbu. Kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, kami akan langsung tahu!"

Itachi tertunduk. Sobekkan kertas di tangannya telah rusak teremas genggaman tangannya yang kuat. Dari dulu Itachi sangat benci orang yang berisik dan cerewet! Orang cerewet bagusnya dibantai saja!

"Bagaimana kalau kalian katakan saja terus terang?" suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba, menghentikan langkah ketiga pria tersebut. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dengan sharingan yang telah aktif di bola mata mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian mencurigaiku?" desis Itachi.

"Ya…itu benar bocah kampret!" bentak SM.

"Dengar Itachi, coba saja lakukan tindakkan seperti mengkhianati klan, kau takkan lolos begitu saja!"

Kesabaran Itachi sudah tidak bias ditolerir lagi. Dengan gerakkan cepat, Itachi melesat ke arah ketiganya dan langsung menghajar mereka habis-habisan.

_BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! DZIIIING!_

"Ukh…gigiku copot!" ringis RD sambil mencoba bangun.

"Ku-kurang ajar kau, Itachi! Ibuku saja tidak pernah memukulku!"

" Tadi sudah kubilang. Lebih baik kalian tidak menilai orang hanya dari penampilan dan persepsi kalian! Ini karena kalian seenaknya manilai dan menyimpulkan kalau aku orang yang sabar bla bla bla..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Satu jam kemudian.**

"Klan! Klan! Kalian yang seperti itu salah mengukur besar 'utsuwa' kalian sendiri dan tergeletak di situ karena kalian tak tahu kedalaman 'utsuwa'-ku bla bla bla…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua jam kemudian.**

"Karena bergantung pada hal kecil seperti klan, kalian jadi tidak bisa melihat hal yang sebenarnya. Perubahan sejati…tidak bisa dibendung oleh aturan dan keterbatasan, serta prediksi dan imajinasi bla bla bla…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga jam kemudian.**

"Kemerdekaan hanyalah diperdapat dan dimiliki oleh bangsa yang jiwanya berkobar-kobar dengan tekad 'Merdeka, merdeka atau mati'! Merdeka! Merdeka! Bla bla bla…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Empat jam kemudian.**

"Bergantung pada organisasi, klan dan nama itu membatasi kita dan menekan 'utsuwa' kita. Hal yang harus dihilangkan…lalu kebodohan karena merasa takut dan benci pada sesuatu yang belum terlihat…dan belum diketahui!"

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan, Itachi!"suara sumbang Fugaku memotong Itachi yang memang sudah bicara berjam-jam itu.

"Sudah cukup! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Itachi, akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit aneh!" Fugaku berjalan ke arah ketiga pria Uchiha yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, Ayah. Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku. Hanya itu saja…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi malam kau tidak datang?" tanya Fugaku lagi. Setelah tahu bahwa Itachi tidak datang pada pertemuan semalam, dia langsung marah besar.

Hening sesaat. Fugaku masih terdiam begitu bibir Itachi mulai bergerak untuk bicara.

"Semalam….aku ketiduran saat nonton sinetron, Ayah," ucap Itachi.

"Apa?" Fugaku segera menajamkan pendengarannya. Mungkin saja dia salah dengar tadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sorot mata Itachi berubah. Dan dengan cepat, ia menarik kunai di sakunya dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah tembok berlambangkan klan Uchiha tepat di sampingnya.

_Sret! Trak!_

Mata Fugaku tertuju pada tempat kunai tertancap tersebut. Tatapannya dingin. "Meleset!" gumamnya.

Itachi terkejut mendengar Ayahnya menggumamkan kata 'meleset'. Kemudian ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah kunai yang ia lempar tadi. Dan benar saja. Kunainya memang tidak tepat pas sasaran. Cih sial sekali! Biasanya sasarannya tidak pernah meleset.

"Coba sekali lagi!" teriak Itachi yang langsung melemparkan kunai keduanya.

"Huuuuu…." ketiga pria Uchiha itu malah menyoraki Itachi yang kunai keduanya tidak tepat lagi sasaran.

Masa kapten Anbu kayak gini?

"Sekali lagi!"

"Huuuuu…."

"Sekali lagi!"

"Huuuuu…."

"Sekali lagi!"

"Huuuuu…."

"Sudah cukup, Kak! Hentikan!" teriak Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sudah cukup bagi Sasuke melihat Kakak tersayangnya [saking sayangnya, sampai-sampai ingin membunuhnya] dipermalukan lebih dari ini. Bocah laki-laki itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Itachi dan berdiri di depannya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menggantikan Kakak!" teriaknya histeris sambil merebut kunai dari tangan Itachi, melemparkannya dan…...gagal seperti biasanya.

"Huuuu….apalagi yang ini!" cemooh ketiganya melihat kunai lemparan Sasuke hanya terlempar lima kaki dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Ealah, Kapten Anbu tadi kan gurunya Sasuke?

**fin

* * *

**

Itachi itu emang pendiem, tapi sekalinya ngomong tuh panjaaaaaang banget! Plus gak ngerti apa yang dia bicarain. =_=a kayaknya kalo Fugaku gak dateng, dia masih aja ngomong gak karuan.

Anyway, Itachi jadi ooc banget kan? Terutama Itachi yang tiba-tiba bertranformasi menjadi Bung Karno. Iya, saya tahu! Dia emang ooc kok! Liat aja Itachi yang ketawa psikopat pas pertarungannya dengan Sasuke. GILA! Itu bukan Itachi! Itu hanya gembel yang menyamar jadi Itachi!*jambak2 rambut frustasi ala sinetron indo* saya lem aja bagian ntu, supaya saya gak ngeliatnya lagi saat baca komik.

Uwoooo…tapi Itachi yang lagi duduk sambil nyender di dinding deket pintu kamarnya, sungguh sangat keren! XDD

Review lagi, minna-san?

Ciao!


	7. Naruto chap 113

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Drabble Naruto chap 113, Out Of Character, pendek, ngaco**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

**Just for fun!**

* * *

.

..

…

Sasuke masih bergeming di tempat. Ia menatap kesal bulatan pasir besar di depannya. Itu Gaara. Laki-laki itu berhasil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan pertahanan pasir yang padat dan tidak bisa ditembus sama sekali. Jadi ini, yang dinamakan dengan pertahanan sempurna?

Hm. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau kehilangan ide begitu saja. Pemuda Uchiha itu langsung berlari ke arah Gaara dan menyarangkan sebuah tendangan bertubi-tubi pada pasir tersebut—tidak berhasil. Sasuke mencoba lagi. Kali ini dia menggunakan gergaji listrik—yang entah didapatnya dari mana—untuk menghancurkan pertahanan Gaara.

"Heaaa…"

Nguuung nguuung

Tapi tetap tidak bisa tembus juga. Sasuke tidak putus asa sampai di situ. Akhirnya dia menggunakan kapak, memukul-mukul pasir tersebut dengan batu-bata, mencakar-cakar dengan kukunya, mengguyurnya dengan air, membakarnya dengan elemen api Goukakyuu no jutsu dan terakhir, melemparinya dengan granat, yang sukses membuat penonton yang hadir untuk melihat babak terakhir ujian Chuunin tersebut sweatdrop.

Sasuke mengusap-usap dadanya yang kembang kempis. Pasir itu masih tetap terbentuk kokoh meski ia sudah menggunakan serangkaian cara untuk menghancurkannya.

'Ternyata…memang tidak bisa ya?' gumamnya.

Yaelah!

Sementara itu, para penonton sudah terlihat gerah, mereka tidak sabar ingin melihat pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Oleh karena itu, mereka mulai berteriak-teriak bertujuan untuk memperpanas keadaan.

"Sasuke! Jangan kalah! Keluarkan semua jurus-jurus andalanmu! Jangan malu-maluin tuan rumah!"

"Ayo, Gaara! Kalahkan dia! Hajar! Buat rambutnya jadi klimis! Tunjukkan kalau Suna itu BISA!"

"Kami sudah mengeluarkan uang yang besar untuk taruhan ini! Kau jangan sampai kalah, Uchiha!"

"Gaara, jangan hanya sembunyi saja! Tampilkan pesonamu sebagai anak Kazekage ke-4 ini, Gaara!" dari atas juga tampak Kazekage ke-4 (Orochimaru yang menyamar) yang ikut bersorak untuk Gaara.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh bersorak untuk anakku sendiri?" tanya Kazekage ke-4 setelah mendapat lirikan dari pimpinan desa Konoha yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Apa salahnya mendukung anak sendiri? Orochimaru melakukannya agar Hokage ke-3 tidak mencurigainya. Kalaupun Kazekage ke-4 masih ada, dia pun pasti akan bersorak seperti tadi kan?

Sayangnya Orochimaru tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Kazekage yang dibunuhnya itu.

Dia tidak tahu kalau berteriak seperti tadi malah membuat Hokage ke-3 makin curiga. Perasaan Kazekage ke-4 gak kayak gini deh!

"Tidak apa-apa," Hokage ke-3 menjawab singkat kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arena pertarungan tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

'Cuih! Dasar aki-aki!'

Ternyata sorak-sorai dari penonton berhasil juga memancing emosi Sasuke. Pemuda itu meloncat mundur ke belakang dengan aksi salto beruntun dan mendarat dengan posisi menclok di dinding pembatas arena. Tangannya dengan cepat membentuk sebuah segel dan…

Cip…cip…cip…

Keluarlah jurus pamungkasnya.

Suara keras tersebut berdengung memenuhi arena pertarungan saat Sasuke menuruni tembok dan berlari ke arah Gaara dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Tap tap tap

"A-apa-apaan itu!" teriak Naruto heboh.

"Itu teknik apa sih?" gumam Sakura. "Lalu, bunyi itu…"

"Goresan biasa…"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh pada Guy-sensei yang berdiri di samping Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya guru berpenampilan unik ini sudah tahu teknik yang digunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi, itu teknik original dari penguasa teknik nomor satu Konoha, Kakashi si peniru. Teknik khusus untuk membunuh…rahasianya adalah kecepatan tusukkan dan Nikutai Kassei yang menyebabkan keluarnya chakra super kuat. Sejumlah besar chakra yang dipusatkan ke tangan yang digunakan untuk menusuk lalu disatukan dengan kecepatan menusuk, menyebabkan serangan dengan bunyi 'cip cip cip' seakan ada seribu burung yang berkicau."

Sasuke mulai melancarkan serangannya pada pasir Gaara.

"Karenanya, teknik itu disebut…"

GRAAKK!

"…Chidori!"

Seluruh penonton menahan nafas, tegang. Menanti kejutan selanjutnya dari Gaara atau Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Dia menembus 'pertahanan sempurna' Gaara?" Kankuro terkaget-kaget saat melihat—untuk pertama kalinya pertahanan sempurna adiknya bisa dibobol kali ini.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Bodoh!"

"Mengagumkan…"

"Itu milik Kakashi."

"Yang haus! Yang haus! Yang haus!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Fufufu. Sharingan telah aktif di kedua bola matanya. "Tertangkap," ucapnya.

Tes

Di dalam pertahanan pasir yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menetes dari bahunya. Apa ini? Mata Gaara membulat.

"UWAAAAAA...DARAHKUUUU…!"

"Ukh!" Sasuke meringis saat sesuatu yang kuat mencengkram tangannya dari dalam. Ia mencoba menarik keluar tangannya dengan kembali memusatkan chakra ke telapak tangan.

Grrrt Grrt

Cip…cip…cip…

"Tolong…tanganku tidak bisa dikeluarkan!" teriak Sasuke minta bantuan. Dia masih mencoba menarik paksa tangannya, tapi sesuatu yang mencengkramnya dari dalam itu seperti enggan melepaskannya.

"Hey, tolong ini dibantu!" Genma melambai pada beberapa shinobi yang sedang menganggur untuk membantu menarik tangan Sasuke keluar. Karena ia juga mengalami sedikit kesusahan.

"Wah, kuat sekali!"

"Bagaimana kalau tangannya kita potong saja?"

"Apa? Tidaaaak!" teriak Sasuke shock ketika mendengar salah seorang shinobi yang mengusulkan agar tangannya dipotong.

Tapi beruntunglah tangan Sasuke berhasil ditarik keluar sesaat sebelum salah seorang shinobi(sakit jiwa) mengambil kapak untuk memotong tangan Sasuke. Semuanya langsung meloncat mundur saat melihat pelindung pasir Gaara mulai retak dan hancur.

"Gaara!"

Temari dan Kankuro yang semula hanya menonton, kali ini melompat turun dan menghampiri adik mereka.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Temari dengan nada khawatir sambil mengguncang-guncang baju Gaara sampai sobek.

"Lihat, darahku banyak sekali, Temari," kata Gaara mengadu pada kakaknya. Temari hampir menangis.

"Dia melukai bahuku sampai berdarah…"

Gaara menunjuk matanya. "Dia juga memukul mataku sampai mataku jadi mirip panda seperti ini…"

"Kulitku jadi pecah-pecah…"

"Rambutku rontok kena jambak dia!"

"Terus..terus…gigiku berlubang-"

"Hoi, dia itu tukang bohong!" teriak Sasuke sejadi-jadinya. Tidak terima difitnah seperti itu oleh Gaara. Untuk mata pandanya barusan, jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu hanya mengarang saja. Dari awal bukannya matanya memang sudah seperti itu?

"Bagaimana ini, wasit? Bukankah peraturan pertarungannya adalah dilarang melukai anggota badan lawan? Lihat adikku jadi seperti ini!" protes Temari pada Genma.

"Err…"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Hokage-sama? Puteraku jadi babak belur begitu?"

Tiba-tiba saja jiwa seorang ayah bangkit dari diri Orochimaru. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana jerih payah orang tua membesarkan anaknya menjadi shinobi yang kuat. Setelah kuat, mereka dibuat kesakitan seperti itu? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Genma memasang pose berfikir. Kemudian menghela nafas dan berkata, "Sasuke, kau..didiskualifikasi karena melanggar peraturan."

"Apa? Aku mana tahu peraturan bodoh macam itu?" protes Sasuke. Ia yang datang terlambat sama sekali tidak diberi tahu bagaimana peraturan pertarungannya. Warga sendiri dibela kek.

Dilarang melukai anggota badan lawan. Lalu, ia harus bertarung seperti apa? Adu jangkrik? Pantas saja Gaara tidak melawan.

Karena kesal, Sasuke berlari meloncati dinding arena dan pergi entah kemana.

Kakashi langsung meminta Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru mengejar Sasuke karena kondisi anak itu sedang ada dalam tahap labil-labilnya.

Gaara dipapah oleh Temari dan Kankuro untuk dipertemukan pada ayah mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu, di gerbang bagian timur Konoha, sesosok ular raksasa berkepala empat memaksa masuk ke desa dengan menghancurkan dinding pembatas dan menyerang beberapa shinobi yang sedang berjaga.

GRAAAKK

BRAAKK

"SHAAAA…"

"Hoi, udahan…udahan!" tiba-tiba saja seorang shinobi dari negara Suna menginterupsi. Ia meminta rekan-rekannya untuk kembali ke hutan karena rencana penghancuran desa Konoha dibatalkan.

"Wah, gak jadi nih? Sayang banget! Padahal udah setengah jalan!" gerutu si ular raksasa lalu ngeloyor pergi setelah menghancurkan dinding pembatas desa.

Intinya, Konoha tidak jadi dihancurkan saat itu.

**Fin**

* * *

Jempol tangan saya sakit banget. Kata mama saya itu encok. Hah? Kirain encok itu cuma dipinggang aja. #malah curhat

Makasih udah baca. Review?

Ciao! :D


End file.
